


Ich liebe dich, liebling

by SatansTrueMistress



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, badly translated german, short af, webgott - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansTrueMistress/pseuds/SatansTrueMistress
Summary: Webgott after the camp





	Ich liebe dich, liebling

**Author's Note:**

> It took me about an hour, 45 minutes of which was procrastination. Not great but I kept daydreaming this.

 

David found Joe in the woods with his back pressed into a tree and his head in his hands.  He sat down next to him and pulled him into his arms.

“Don’t Web, someone could see.” Joe sniffled.

“I don’t care. Besides, we’re far enough away nobody can see us.”

Joe sniffled again and buried his face into Web’s coat, “I can’t believe – any of this. I can’t believe they made them go back into that,” he hiccupped, “fucking place.”

“I wish they wouldn’t have made you do it. I could have done it,” David whispered against Joe’s hair.

Joe shook his head, “I had to do it. I don’t know why, but…they’re my people. I just feel like it was better coming from me.”

They were quiet for a few moments, “This is so fucked up,” Joe whispered against David's chest.

David rubbed Joe’s arms, “I know, it’s awful but it was for their own good.”

“How was being forced back in that fucking Hell ‘for their own good’?” Joe snapped.

“Because the doctor said if they got too much food, they would literally eat themselves to death,” David bit back, “Can you imagine getting freed from that bullshit just to die because you overate? That would be some real bullshit.”

Joe wiped his eyes, “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I still hate it.”

“I know, I do too.”

Joe slid his hand into David’s and sighed.

“Ich liebe dich, liebling,” David whispered against his hair.

“I love you too.”

 


End file.
